Rule Of Three
by Galaxian
Summary: First there was Grindlewald, a force so powerful he almost brought muggle and magical Europe to its knees, then there was Tom Riddle, who caused so much chaos and destruction his very name caused fear. Now there is Harry Potter, abused his whole life and finally has a taste of true power.


**A/N: Rewrite of my Harry Potter story, which wasn't up to the standard I wanted for it, or in other words was pretty shite. I made a few changes to the canon of Harry Potter for the sake of the story.**

 **Neville is the one who defeated Voldemort, not Harry**

 **Harrys parents were still murdered although by a Muggle anti wizard group**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy Rule of Three! Disclaimer – I obviously don't own Harry Potter.**

If you looked at the house from the outside, you wouldn't realize anything was different. Vernon and Petunia Dursley looked like your stereotypical suburban family, but this was not the case. Inside the house lied a cupboard covered in blood and that housed a malnourished boy that couldn't be more than 10. He was in tears, with horrific scars decorating his back. 'One day, I'll have my revenge' the little boy thought. He was interrupted by a door slamming open and a shout.

'BOY, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW'

The boy flinched, not knowing what he did wrong this time. He didn't mean to do the stuff he did, but he was still punished for it. It wasn't fair. Still, he knew the consequences of disobeying Vernon, his back was evidence for that. He painfully pulled himself up off the sleeping mat on the ground, pushing the door open. He slowly shuffled over to the source of his torment.

'WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING YOUR FREAKISHNESS' the man roared, his face a deep purple.

'I-I didn't do anything' the boy pleaded to no avail. The man took off his belt.

'NO PLEASE I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!' The boy screamed. However, just as the belt was about to impact on his back, the man went flying backwards into a wall. The boy stared, tears in his eyes, in disbelief. This only made the man angrier, as his eyes took on a feral look and he begun to advance on the boy.

'You've done it now, haven't you.'? The man growled. ' No one will know if I kill you right now'.

The boy looked on fearfully, trying to retreat away from the threat. The man simply grabbed his leg and dragged him back.

'I'm going to kill you now, freak, god knows you deserve it' The man continued. The man wrapped his hands around the throat of the thrashing boy. Squeezing hard. The boy struggled for breath and tried fruitlessly to get the man to release him, kicking; punching; biting; anything to save himself. Just as the boy began to lose his vision, he heard a harsh crack sound pierce the air, as the pressure on his throat released.

The boy gasped for air, gulping it down. Before he looked down at the mangled corpse on the floor. 'I didn't mean to kill him I have to turn myself in!' the moral side of him pleaded. Meanwhile his darker side was on the opposing side. 'He abused you for 10 years, he deserved it.'. Whatever the argument, one thing was certain. He had to get out of here before Petunia walked in. A shrill scream pierced the air and this week's shopping hit the floor, speak of the devil after all.

'FREAK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!' the shrill women cried, rushing to her obese husband's body.

'I didn't mean to he was strangling me!' the boy pleaded. This only seemed to increase the intensity of her sobs, she cradled her husband's head even tighter. 'You have to believe me, you have to!'.

It seemed the woman had a change of attitude, as she bolted into the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers, leaving with a knife clutched in her hand and a phone in the other.

'IM CALLING THE POLICE! THEY'RE GONNA PUT YOU AWAY FOR A LONG-TIME FREAK!'

Harry begun to panic, the police wouldn't believe that he killed Vernon by accident, however while his mind was in turmoil his magic decided to act for him. The phone in the woman's hand was sent flying into the wall and the knife impaled itself on the wall. With her primary weapons gone, the woman began to retreat fearfully, tears streaming down her face.

'Now Harry… We took you in you see? We raised you' She took another step backwards, not seeing how much her words were angering the young boy. 'We cared for you…' The boy now had a murderous look on his face, and like an atomic bomb he exploded suddenly.

'CARE FOR ME! YOU CARED FOR ME?!' The boy screamed, an immense wind began to swirl around him, picking up all the weapons in the house in a torrent of knifes and cutlery. 'IS THAT WHY YOU KEPT ME IN A CUPBOARD.' He took a step towards the cowering woman, his tornado following him. 'IS THAT WHY YOU FED ME NOTHING BUT SCRAPS' One of the knifes impaled itself on the wall next to the woman. 'IS THAT WHY YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND BEAT ME DAILY FOR THINGS DUDLEY DONE' The woman could feel the intensity of the winds around the boy, whose eyes were gleaming with such intensity and power. 'NOW YOU WANT TO LOCK ME UP AGAIN?' the woman shrank down into a ball, sobbing. 'WELL NO, YOU WONT CONTROL ME ANY LONGER!' the torrent of weapons finally stopped, all of them angling towards her. 'Goodbye, aunt'. With these words, they propelled forward with such force, it was strangely a beautiful sight to behold to the tormented boy. Harry collapsed into a heap to the floor, having finally obtained the alien feeling of freedom. The little boy begun to plan on what to do now, surrounded by blood and destruction.

Hundreds of miles away, in an ominous superstructure in western Germany. A seemingly old, frail mans eyes flashed open. For the first time in 50 years, the man smiled, this soon evolved into a slightly psychopathic grin, as he began to chuckle. "You've gone and done it now haven't you Albus…" The insane man said to himself. "

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in some predicament. Per his sources, 10 Privet drive was in ruins, with the mangled bodies of Petunia and Vernon Dursley being found, to make matters worse, Harry Potter was missing. Albus sighed. One of Voldemort's fanatics must have found him. Oh well, he still had plenty of pawns left on the board, and the game had just begun. But first thing was first, he had an old friend to visit.

Sirius Black hated this place, the ministry couldn't just have your bog-standard prison, no of course not. They had to fill it with the vilest creatures in existence and place it on an island that was always gloomy. Hell, the only reason he wasn't as broken as the rest of the other creatures that inhabited this island was because of his godson, Harry. Whom he had sworn an oath to protect to his dead best friend. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a sharp knocking on his door, before the hatch slid open.

'Oi, Black, you'll be glad to know that James Potters son has gone missing, one of your lot abducted him I reckon.' The guard taunted. 'sure, his parents were murdered by them muggles, but your lot had it out for them didn't they.' Sirius looked up abruptly, hastily getting to his feet.

'Gone missing? What do you mean gone missing!?' Sirius pleaded.

'Aye, that's what the prophet here says the wee lad went up and left, his aunt and uncle were both found brutally murdered and there was no trace of the lad.' This new information changed things for Sirius, he had to get out, he had to rescue Harry.

The boy in question was terrified, he ducked behind another bin as he attempted to evade the police patrolling around the crime scene. They had put the murder down to a psychotic break of a young criminal boy. The police had pieced this story about due to the testimonies from his neighbours, who had no doubt been fuelled with Petunias lies. Yet, for the first time in his short life, he finally tasted freedom. It was an addicting taste, and the power he wielded when he killed Petunia was intoxicating, he yearned to feel it again. He was terrified of what it might entail however, as he had never meant for Petunia to die. It was like his anger had taken control of him and propelled wall of blades into the skinny woman. His own flesh and blood, murdered at his own hand. Yet he felt no remorse, these were the people that tortured him day in and day out. They were weak and pathetic, he was strong enough to overcome them. The young boy drifted off to these thoughts, as his body gave in to the exhaustion it felt.

He was in a war-torn city. Guns fired in the distance and explosions rocked the foundations of the very earth. Planes strafed overhead dropping bombs on the remainder of the city, reducing it from rubble to dust. In all this chaos and anarchy, two men were standing, one wearing odd colourful clothes that contrasted to the grim atmosphere around them. The other appeared to have a more militaristic outfit, which was much more suited to the destruction. The men opposed each other, with strange wooden sticks drawn and pointed at their counterpart.

"Well Albus, here we are, at last" The militaristic man spat. The man now known as Albus simply sighed, a look of regret and guilt crossing his features.

"I never wanted it to end this way Gellert... I wanted – "Albus attempted to say. Gellert interrupted him

"IT DIDN'T HAVE TO! YOU COULD'VE BEEN THERE BY MY SIDE AS WE WON VICTORY AFTER VICTORY! TOPPLED COUNTRY AFTER COUNTRY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO OPPOSE ME! WE COULD'VE BEEN BROTHERS" Gellert screamed at the man, taking steps towards him threateningly. Albus took steps back to counter this, replying sorrowfully. "I'm sorry old friend… I wish it could've went another way. Look around you, this isn't the world we wanted. Look what this has caused, countless Wizard blood spilled, the very thing we were trying to prevent was caused by this pointless war." Albus attempted to reason. Gellert however was having none of it, a beam of sickening green light leaving his stick and approaching the strange man. Albus dodged to the side, retaliating with a beam of red light. A crowd began to gather around the combatants, people from both sides were enthralled by the display. The two began a duel that would decide the fate of the world. Gellert began to take the upper hand, with beams of light leaving his weapon at a seemingly endless onslaught on his rival. A symphony of green, red and every other colour in the spectrum speeding towards Albus. His rival countered by seemingly conjuring rocks from thin air that absorbed the beams of light, exploding into shrapnel. What the rocks couldn't absorb the man moved at a near inhuman pace. Dodging, diving and darting to avoid the torrent. Gellert let out a scream, letting up on the onslaught, a massive fire grew from the wand in his hand. Taking the form of a massive serpent. The heat from the fire could be felt from where Harry was standing, the boys jaw was wide open, shocked at the duel before him. A million thoughts rushing through his head. The fire was propelled towards Albus, who's eyes widened. He tried to throw water at the demon to no effect, it seemed to fuel the flames, growing larger and hotter. As the inferno approached Albus, he let out a yell and conjured a tsunami that took the form of some kind of bird Harry had never seen before, the bird let out a screech as it crashed into the serpent. Both elemental creatures faded from existence in an outburst of steam. Both combatants had sweat dripping down them, Albus even leaning onto one knee as he attempted to recover from his exhaustion. Gellert approached closer, like a predator approaching its prey. "I must say Albus, you have grown in power since our last duel all those years ago. However, I'm afraid I've got to end it here, I have a war to win after all." Gellert smiled as he raised his wand to his rival's head. "Avada – "Before the man could finish his sentence, Albus threw himself at the man. Tackling him to the ground he began to wail on the mans face. Blood flying everywhere from the struggle. Gellert was too taken aback to retaliate, shocked that his once-friend had resorted to such primitive means of attack. Eventually, he gathered himself, throwing Albus off him with some unseen force. Gellert instantly went on the attack, the stream of light resuming its relentless offensive on his assaulter. Albus, clearly exhausted from the fight, gathered what little energy he had left and assaulted Gellert in an equally ferocious onslaught. Gellert didn't expect this move, he also didn't expect the beam of purple light to strike him directly in the chest. The crazed man flew back, flying through a stone wall that had once been a shop. He lay motionless. Harry finally moved, still processing the event that had just unfolded in front of him. These two men where like him! They could perform feats of what seemed like magic. As the worn out Albus stalked towards Gellert. The vision faded into darkness.

Harry shot up like a bullet, not finding himself in that war-torn city, with Gellert and Albus, but instead finding himself behind a bin. In Privet Drive, the home of his torment for the past 10 years. He opted to move, to start exploring the world around him. The world he had never had a chance to see. The possibility was exhilarating. He began to think ahead, he couldn't stay on the run forever after all. Showing impressive maturity and intelligence for someone his age, he decided to try get as far away from Surrey as possible. After glancing at a bus route map nearby, he headed in the direction he hoped was north. Hoping that a solution to his problems would simply arise. Little did the traumatised boy know, one would soon arise. Harry had more pressing matters however, like the hunger that was quickly slowing down whatever progress he was making. As ironic as it was for the young murderer, he was against stealing before the events of the day before unfolded, refusing even to steal food from his cruel relatives. However, now that he was a wanted fugitive that had murdered his relatives in cold blood and orphaned his cousin. He wasn't so against the idea, deciding that his survival was paramount even to anyone else. Seeing a small corner shop nearby, he set off in its direction. Hoping to at least attempt to score himself some food. Overlooking the fact that this was the first time he had even been outside, let alone attempted to steal from a shop. He opened the door, the man behind the till barely being able to see the small, malnourished child. Harry glanced around at the cramped shop. Shelves decorated the walls and centre, while meaningless music played on the radio. He glanced at the man sat behind the till. Who was clearly bored as he read the paper of the day. Harry glanced at the paper in question, freezing as he read the headline. 'PSYCHOPATHIC BOY MURDERED RELATIVES' one of the few pictures the Dursleys had of Harry dominated the front page, taken when they had gone to the zoo for Dudley's birthday, the Dursleys had of course been against the idea of 'Freak' being in the picture, but the photographer gave them little choice. No this couldn't be happening, he knew the police would be looking for him, but now he had half the population knowing what he did and what he looked like. Ducking his head down in a vain attempt to disguise himself, he looked at all the snacks, amazed that the shop could have more food than he had ever seen in his life in one place. Thinking he was in the clear, he slipped some candy bars and crisps into whatever crevice he could find in his oversized clothes, his pockets were bulging from the amount of chocolate he had crammed into them, Mars bars, Dairy Milks and Galaxy were the 3 sponsors of his meal tonight. He attempted to walk out the shop, not realising that the man behind the counter had seen the boy through the security camera he had set up.

"Are you going to pay for them then?" The overweight man growled at the boy. Harry cursed, realising that he had been caught. "Hey, you look quite familiar boy… Have I seen you before?" Looking like a dear caught in headlights, the boy made a beeline for the door, dropping much of his spoils in the process. The man pushed himself up, yelling after the boy. Once he realised he couldn't catch up to the delinquent. He phoned the only people that could help now.

Harry was panicking, he didn't expect to get caught so soon. He didn't even look back, he just kept running. Eventually, the boy's stamina – or lack thereof – caught up with him, and he was forced to stop, ducking into a nearby bus shelter for at least some concealment. Panting like he had just run a marathon, desperately trying to catch his breath. He opened a few of the candy bars, his need for food eventually overcoming the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He thought more on the events of the last day, just what was the ability he had used to mutilate his relatives, could he develop it? Focusing on the feeling in his gut again, he directed it at one of the candy bars lying on the floor of the bus stop he inhabited. Nothing. The candy bar didn't move an inch, it didn't jump or vanish or teleport. It just stayed still. As if defying him. After several futile attempts at moving the candy bar, his frustration turned into anger, anger at himself for believing he could control the candy bar, anger at the Dursleys for treating him like that all these years, anger at the police for painting him to be the bad one. When his relatives tortured him worse than a Guantanamo victim. Red clouded his vision as he once again felt that rush of power, the candy bar shot up and through the bus stop, smashing the glass in the process. The boy looked on in amazement, his anger leaving him. So, he could control it… Just only when he was filled with anger and hate. Harry decided to try work on this more, once again thinking of his relatives as he attempted to channel that unknown force. To his triumph, it worked, after several hours of controlling this unseen force, he could levitate the candy bar, moving it around proved tricky but he was eager to harness this new found power. He decided to keep moving, continuing his journey north, to freedom.

 **That was the first chapter/pilot chapter of rule of 3, let me know what you think, constructive criticism is encouraged. If you thought this should get a second chapter, let me know and I'll get right on it!.**


End file.
